Infamy Bridge
The Infamy Bridge is a location in Harran, Dying Light. Layout The Infamy Bridge is a large cable suspension highway bridge that was once used as a travel point to Old Town and the Slums. During the outbreak the inhabitants tried to flee to the other island but were suddenly overrun and infected. Now the bridge lays ruined with numerous wrecked cars littering the highway with massive amounts of infected hordes wandering the bridge. History The Infamy Bridge used to serve as a link between the Slums and the Old Town until the infection, after which parts of the Bridge collapsed as a result of a failsafe to do with the Infamy Firewall, permanently blocking any road transport from traversing from the Slums to Old Town and vice versa. People/survivors who were crossing the bridge when it was destroyed were stranded on it, with most of them turning into zombies, that now fill the entirety of the remains of this bridge on the section stretching out from the Slums as well as on the middle-section of the bridge. Overview The Infamy Bridge plays a notable albeit not essential part of the main plotline for Dying Light. A couple of side quests have involvement with the Bridge and part of the quest Siblings can make use of this particular location as well, during the section of where Crane has to get Bolter tissue - This is because on the map Zere marks this as a place for Bolter Feeding Grounds, therefore at night this location will have Bolters in the immediate vicinity. It is also worth noting that this location has a safe zone, although this is unlocked after the side quest Searchlights. The Infamy Bridge as aforementioned also acts as a part of what was known as the Infamy Firewall - During the very start of the outbreak and with heavy focus on trying to keep the infection from getting across one part of the bridge to another, the bridge was fitted with ultra-powered industrial ultraviolet light beams pointing down towards the road as a means to keep infected such as Volatiles away. Unfortunately the lights suffered a power outage and as part of a failsafe, this was rigged up to a set of explosives that blew out part of the bridge's road. This still proved ineffective as the infection still took hold not just on Old Town but also within the Slums. One of the side quests focusing on this bridge is one side quest given to Crane by Tolga and Fatin to retrieve a device from the middle-section of the bridge - Which is only accessible by either ziplining from the very top of the north pylon just above where this Bridge's safe zone is or by meticulously walking down the long suspension cable at the top of the pylon. The other as mentioned above is Searchlights, where Crane has to retrieve the remaining working/functional bulbs from the Infamy Firewall. It is worth noting that Searchlights will be available after the side quest Voltage, due to the station being reactivated and thus power going back to the Infamy Bridge and powering the working UV lights on the Firewall. Pointers & Additional Information (Plus Safe Zone) There are multiple levels/platforms and climb-able objects (such as pipes) inside the North Pylon which is closest to the Slums' shore/close to the Fisherman's Village (which can also be used as a safe zone). Navigating these requires pinpoint accuracy in terms of jumping and grabbing onto ledges, naturally due to the immense height of which the player could fall to their death or suffer severe damage from. This can be used to get from the lowest level of the pylon up to where a door is leading out to the road (which at night is ill-advised as when left open/not closed, it can result in Volatiles/Night Walkers getting in and causing trouble). The pylon can be traversed upwards even further to get upto the safe zone right near the top. Instead, it's safer (albeit not as much) to use the ledges on the outside of the pylons and the grappling hook ; if available, to traverse up the bridge's pylons and cross from pylon to pylon using the structural beams. Do take note however regardless of which method is used, do take care and try not to rush if possible. The safe zone at the upper area of the bridge has no bounty board, but it does have a bed/sleeping bag to skip forward to either morning or night-time and a bag for the player's stash of items. This also has a zipline leading diagonally down back towards the Slums or a rope that goes straight down towards the bridge's road level - As a result, do be careful at this height as it is highly unlikely to be able to land in the water/land safely from this height if Crane does fall. When climbing to the topmost part of the pylon with the safe zone, there is a zipline that can be used to traverse to the opposite pylon - Located there is a Hard (lockpicking) difficulty box as well as another zipline that can be used to traverse back to the pylon that was just ziplined from. Trivia *If the player jumps from the very top of one the pylons of the bridge during night, the player will get the Achivement A Long Way Down. *After the side quest Voltage, the Infamy Bridge's light system (mainly seen on the bridge's cables) will be active. *Due to Searchlights being the quest following on from this, the UV lights/the Infamy Firewall will be visible as well until Crane takes all the bulbs out. **If during this quest Crane is being pursued at night, Volatiles will stay away from the area being shone down upon with UV light. They can still attack with acidic phlegm though. **Weirdly enough, this doesn't affect the overall amount of Volatiles near the firewall/on the bridge at night (before and after the Searchlights quest). Although there is already a significant presence of them due to the bridge also being a place for Bolters to feed (Bolter Feeding Grounds). *Infamy Bridge is located very closely to the Fisherman's Village. *The player cannot physically get to Old Town from Slums via the bridge, though they can reach the other end of the large gap. This is achieved by climbing the second support on the left side facing Old Town. One must climb to the very top where 2 support cable attach to the other section of road. Once reached, the area though is very close to the border of the map which if crossed will respawn the player back to the other side of the gap. Video Category:Locations Category:Dying Light locations Category:Harran infrastructure Category:Slums locations